Gift
by snickers3339
Summary: Miley has something important to tell Oliver. Moliver fluffiness.


**Disclaimer: **NOO. NO OWN. NO OWN. -flails arms-

**A/N: I'd like to point out that I got this idea from watching a commercial. xD Happy Father's Day. BE NICE TO YOUR DADS. THEY'RE THE REASON WHY YOU'RE A BOY OR A GIRL. That's right. I went there. xD I'm very hyper right now.  
**

**-cough- lol.**

* * *

**Gift**

_summary: Miley has something important to tell Oliver._

* * *

**Saturday**

Twenty-three year old Miley Stewart groaned, as the sunlight hit her eyelids at an uncomfortable brightness. "Oliver," she mumbled. "Tell the sun to go away for another hour."

A muffled grunt was her response, and she cracked open her eyes to see her fiancé of five and half months, Oliver Oken, hugging the majority of the sheets against his chest selfishly. "Mm, Miles, _you_ go away."

She smacked his shoulder. "Excuse me?" She scoffed. "You're _mean_ when you're sleepy."

"It's _your_ fault you kept me up last night," he mumbled, a ghost of a smirk crossing his face.

She blushed. "It was.. partly your fault too," she rebutted weakly.

He peeked open his eyes, smiling at her. "You're beautiful in the morning."

She melted, feeling drawn in by the warmth in the deep chocolate of his eyes. "Stop it. We don't want a repeat of--"

He released the sheets, and moved his arms around her frame, pulling her closer. "Mhm... And if we_ do_?"

She closed her eyes, enjoying the tingling feeling he was _still _giving her after all these years. He slowly moved his lips against hers, the sensuality of it all sending waves of happiness, love and pleasure down her spine and back up again.

Oliver smiled against her mouth, keeping his kissing slow and smooth, knowing those were her favourite and would most definitely get her in a mood.

Miley pulled back for a short moment, prompting him to latch his mouth onto her neck. She groaned, her hands feebly trying to push him off while she craned her neck trying to catch a glimpse of the clock.

"Oliver-- Mmph--" He pushed his mouth against hers once more, hands firmly gripping her shoulders, moving her so she was lying atop him. She smiled against the kiss seeing her chance to check the time, and pulled away panting lightly, to glance over at the clock. She read the red numbers and her eyes widened. "Oh my g-- Oliver, I'm supposed to meet Lilly in like-- _Wait_ she's supposed to _come over _in like 15 minutes!"

"Let her wait," he mumbled, hands rubbing circles on her waist and back. Her body had automatically reacted so that she was now straddling him, with her hands conveniently placed atop his chest. It was quite amazing how their bodies had so easily adapted to one another and how they could easily read each other like an open book. She shivered as his fingers started tracing long lines.

"It's kind of important," she stated, blushing, remembering exactly what she had to talk to Lilly about.

He groaned. "Girl talk?"

She smiled cheekily, leaning down to kiss him soundly. "You know some things never change, right Ollie?"

"I _love_ you," he whimpered. "Don't go."

She patted his cheek fondly, climbing off him, chuckling as he made a sound of protest.

"I love you too," she called over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.

"But clearly you love Lilly more," he called back, a childish whine in his voice. She heard him shuffle in behind her and looked up in the mirror just in time to see him wrap his arms around her waist and lean his head against hers. "What are you guys talking about anyway?"

"You," she responded, putting a toothbrush into her mouth, blinking innocently at him.

He mock gasped. "Fine. I guess I'll just call up Jackson and we'll talk about you too - I'm sure him and your father would like to hear about some _bad _things you said last nigh--" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a high-pitched yelp left his mouth and Miley retracted her hand, satisfied.

"I'm gonna marry an abusive wife?"

She smiled, spitting out the toothpaste. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, and you _know_ it. That's why you make use of that fact and find ways to creatively torture me."

* * *

Miley frowned. "I honestly think I've never wanted something so badly in my life. I already feel like it's a part of me, Lil."

"I'll pray for you," her best friend said sincerely.

"Thanks for being here... Jackson doesn't know, does he?" Miley asked, eyes widening at the afterthought.

"Of course not, Miles." Lilly grinned. "Don't assume I tell him _everything_, now that we're together."

Miley exhaled, opening the door, the cold air from within hitting her face with a striking force. She shivered and she knew it wasn't just from the A/C.

"Hugs?"

"Hugs."

After briefly exchanging a heartfelt hug, the two young women walked to the receptionist, who smiled and asked, "Name?"

Miley smiled nervously. "Miley Stewart," she responded as Lilly went to sit down. "I'm here for..."

_one hour later_

Lilly stood up as Miley came out, looking paler than she did going in.

Miley slowly sat down beside Lilly who looked at her face carefully.

"Miles?"

Miley stared at the white paper, feeling like it was telling her about her whole life story. She trembled, folding it up a little, sighing and burying her head within her hands.

".. Miley?" she tried again. "Do you want me to call Oliver?"

A slow smile broke out across her face, as she turned to her best friend, eyes sparkling.

Lilly's eyes widened before a smile broke out across her face. "You're--"

Miley nodded in confirmation. "Yep."

Both ladies squealed -forgetting they were no longer teenagers- ignoring the stares they were receiving.

"So, to repeat my earlier question, do you want me to call Oliver?"

"I've got a better way to tell him. Do you still have that card for Build-a-Bear?"

Lilly nodded, a grin etched on her face.

* * *

**Sunday**

Miley nervously tied the bow on the box for the tenth time that afternoon. She awaited Oliver's return from lunch with a few of friends.

"Miles? I'm home--"

She bolted to the door, practically launching herself into his arms. He dropped his wallet in surprise, as Miley kissed him forcefully.

"Did you miss me t-that much?" he breathed, leaning back against the door in awe.

She giggled nervously, then proceeded to hiccup.

He gave her a strange look, tentatively touching her forehead.

"Miles? You alright?"

She nodded rapidly. "Why wouldn't I be?" She knelt down to pick up his wallet, which had fallen open. She stared at the picture he kept inside, which was a picture of their first date, back in their Senior year of high school.

"Oliver--?"

He blushed, taking the wallet from her. "I just keep that... It's a reminder of how lucky I am to have you and how much I would _hate_ to lose you."

She gaped at him, feeling her eyes tear from the sweetness of it all. "Oh my God, Oliver-- I--"

"I love you so much," he declared. "And I _cannot _wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, leaning down to press his lips against hers. "I want to have a nice family with you.. Have children.. That have _your _eyes..." He kissed her slowly and lovingly. Her heart fluttered and her stomach lurched.

"Children?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He blushed. "Obviously, if _you want_-- I'd wait for you_ forever_."

She swallowed, now remembering what she wanted to tell him.

"I have something for you, by the way," she said, her voice suddenly hoarse and cracked with emotion. She intertwined her fingers with him, enjoying the warmth it gave her, and how when he squeezed her hand reassuringly it made her heart skip a beat.

"What is it?"

She leaned over the table, picking up the wrapped-up cube, handing it to him.

His eyes brightened like a little child, and he eagerly took the gift.

His excitement turned to _(adorable)_ confusion. "What's the occasion?"

She shrugged, not wanting to spoil the surprise. He sat down on the couch, shaking the box.

"Early birthday present?" he guessed.

She shook her head.

"Late Easter gift?"

"Nope."

"Late Valentine's--"

"--Just _open it_, already!" she barked, her nerves already at their limits.

He looked taken aback. "Woah. Calm your hormones, Miles. I'm just playin' with you," he said, smiling at her, making her blush.

He unwrapped it, just as Miley sat down beside him, curling up into his side. She nervously chewed her lip, glancing at his face for his reaction.

He lifted the top off, and pulled out the teddy bear inside, staring at the words etched in the sweater it wore.

"Uh, Miles-- Did.. Did you give me the wrong present or something?"

Miley blinked at him.

"No.. It's.. It's for _you_.."

"Are you sure? It--"

"--No! It's definitely _yours_," she said, quirking an eyebrow meaningfully.

He blinked slowly for a few moments. She wondered how somebody who could be so sentimental and romantic become so slow and _doughnutty _in a matter of mere minutes.

"Oliver!" she snapped, unable to take it anymore. "I'm _pregnant_!"

His blinking became more rapid, and his mouth became agape. She feared he was having a seizure.

"Are you--"

"If you ask whether I'm sure _one more time_... I _swear_, Oliver Oken--"

"--No, no--"

"--Yes, I am _with child,_" she said slowly, enunciating each word clearly and with emphasis. "_Your _child, by the way."

Oliver's hand fell limp momentarily as he turned to his fiancée who was staring anxiously at him.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

A silence passed through them.

"You're not.. _Mad_.. or anything are you?" she asked, sudden cold fear striking her heart at the thought of possibly losing him.

He was quiet.

She swallowed back a sob.

He exhaled, a wide smile spreading across his face. "My God, Miles, that's the _silliest_ thing you've ever said." He happily captured her lips with his own, the teddy bear lying between them. "I have got to be the happiest man on earth right now. Nothing's gonna ruin that."

She burst into tears and she was falling in love with him all over again.

The bear was dressed in a light yellow cap, with it's ears sticking out. It was wearing little shoes and a diaper-like bottom. It held a pacifier in one paw, and on it's sweater were the sewed in words that Miley was just about to murmur;

"Happy Father's Day, Oliver."

* * *

_review? ily._


End file.
